


The First Time Aziraphale Trembled and Crowley Pressed His Luck

by beltainefaerie



Series: World Enough and Time [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fraternization, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: Even through his dark glasses it was clear  Crowley was looking the angel over appraisingly. He leaned across the table and asked, “You mean to tell me that you’ve never…”





	The First Time Aziraphale Trembled and Crowley Pressed His Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve posted for anything outside of the Sherlock fandom but I have loved and shipped these two for more than twenty years. I might add other, possibly explicit, things to this so if you’d like that you could subscribe. Comments and kudos feed my muse do if you enjoyed it please let me know.

Aziraphale trembled and averted his gaze. He took a sip of wine and his eyes darted back to Crowley.

Even through his dark glasses it was clear he was looking the angel over appraisingly. He leaned across the table and asked, “You mean to tell me that you’ve never…”

The angel’s pale cheeks colored. “Crowley, we can’t.”

“Oh, we most certainly can.”

“But we have no-“ Aziraphale trailed off, his hands gesturing vaguely downward.”

“Genitals? Please tell me you can say genitals. Bollocks? Knobs? Fannies?”

Aziraphale’s flush darkened. “Yes, well, we haven’t any of those and even if we had, we aren’t supposed to… fraternize with their kind. That’s how some of your lot fell, you know.”

“Do you mean to tell me that we can miracle up a vacancy at the Ritz, you can travel anywhere you’d like whenever you get a craving for crepes or the like, but you couldn’t shapeshift just a little? You regularly hide your wings from humanity and I’ve been a great bloody snake for hell’s sake. I’m sure that forming a sex organ or two wouldn’t cause you too much trouble. As for the cavorting with humans, I am well aware of our history, to be sure, but I didn’t say anything about fraternizing, as you so delicately put it, with the humans. I meant with your own kind. Or close to it at any rate. Surely God wouldn’t have given the humans organs filled with so many pleasure-sensing nerve endings if God had a problem with pleasure for its own sake. The clitoris doesn’t even have any other purpose. You know that hogwash about procreation the church invented was only so they’d get anything else done.” He leaned back in his seat, resting his argument. He thought his point was rather well made, but was grateful for the glasses. Hopefully, they’d mask this uncertainty regarding how this would be received by his celestial companion. It had only taken him 6000 years to broach the subject. Thankfully, Aziraphale looked more intrigued than wary.

“Have you, then?”

“Best not to kiss and tell,” Crowley smirked.

“So you have…” he paused, swallowing hard so as not to stammer. “Kissed, I mean?”

“Surely even your lot can’t object to kissing.” Bolder then, he drew Aziraphale close. Close enough to hear the rasp of his breath, ragged with something between terror and desire. It changed the scent of him in ways Crowley couldn’t even describe. Delicious. He bent down and pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s.

As they drew back, Aziraphale’s lips parted with a little breathy huff of wonder. “Oh,” was all he managed to say and turned his starry-eyed gaze up to Crowley.

“There now. Surely upstairs couldn’t object to that. In fact they might applaud it. You got a demon to engage in an act of love and kindness.”

“And are there, perhaps, other acts of love and kindness you’d like to engage in?”

Crowley smiled and sauntered off, gesturing for Aziraphale to follow. “I think I can come up with a few.” He snapped his fingers and they heard a scrape of furniture legs against floorboards and the twang of bedsprings. “My bed is big enough for sharing if we stay really, really close.”

Aziraphale shivered despite the warmth of day. But then he followed.


End file.
